Forbidden Secrets
by EmeraldEyedBobcat
Summary: It's seventh year for Harry and his companions. This year is the year where everything crashes down around the Great War... New enemies, new allies, new generation of students, deaths, love... note: Chapters One Through Five was written BEFORE 7th book!
1. Home Again

This story was written BEFORE the seventh Harry Potter Book came out so, Harry's seventh year is VERY different from his year in the book. Please enjoy reading and please leave helpful comments/ suggestions for future chapters. This story is still be processed to this very day, so look for a new chapter at least once a week!

Again, my parther and I sincirely hope you, the avid readers, will enjoy this... Remember: Insulting comments and/or "flames" will be ignored and ultimately deleted.

MELISSA AND GUINEVERE NOTE/UPDATE:

_Melissa: Hello everyone, my sister and I sincirely apologize for the lack of updates! It was just a very trying time for us and our family. Dealing with two deaths in the family and very grueling schoolwork has drastically hindered BOTH of us from updating with new things. _

**Guinevere: But, we're back, baby! And after rereading this sucker, Missy and I both decided that all the four chapters we have up are going back to the shop for some MAJOR fine-tuning! So, we fine-tuned Chapter One- "Home Again" so, if you wanna read this story, we'll start you off with this chapter to placate everyone hopefully. But, we both wanna hear some comments from you readers and if you like our story or just need to ask some questions, just review and my sister and/or I will answer your questions ASAP!**

_**Melissa and Guinevere: ENJOY and R&R!**_

Chapter One- "Home" Again

**_"Three of those who have scarcely yet to instigate their roles in the infinite ring of Life, shall be brought forward into this domineering planet that robs a mere babe of its innocence and leaves ye to become corrupted by the wicked darkness that surrounds ye. A magnificent event shall occur on one of the cold evenings of the tenth month, twelfth month and second month; when in retrospect, it is destined to occur only annually. When the ever-changing orb in the night sky, instead of its pearl colour, transforms into blue. The eldest, born on all Hallow's Eve, shall be fated to be the strongest of the three, and yet ye shall be the most vulnerable being. Ye shall be the individual that shall be most tempted to become corrupted; therefore ye shall constantly be raging war with the sinfulness that resides within ye soul. The middle; second to be brought into this horrid universe, ye shall wield the marvelous gift of healing. Ye shall be a graceful-dancing nymph of Winter. But heed these words, ye becomes fragiler when curing ailments and wounds. If ye care too much, ye could become entwined in the tangled web of Death, spun by the Grim Reaper himself. Ye shall be insecure about certain situations, leaving ye to be corrupted in these moments of weakness. The third; oh, how ye shall be potent with mighty Lightning. Ye are powerful when ye have an electrifying desire to protect ones ye have learned to cherish. Combined, three shall aid the All Powerful One, the Heavenly Angel of the Good, in the final battle of the war between Light and the Dark. But before this event can come forth, the reigning evil at the time shall seek out the gifted three and put upon them a curse that contains the three from reaching full use of their powers…"_**

*******************************************************

He laid there silently on the unmade bed, his emerald irises staring intensely at the colourless ceiling.

He tried counting the minute popcorn-like balls pasted up there, but he soon discovered that particular action very monotonous and pretty much a complete misuse of his time on his part.

Oh, how he longed to be spending the summer holiday with them.

He missed that homely abode where spotless dishes were haphazardly positioned in a lofty stack on the silver counters while the grubby tableware was jumbled into the small copper sink… The family's clothes strewn all over the wooden railing of the unsteady staircase…

The numerous siblings on their second-class broomsticks, participating in many affable and yet competitive games of Quidditch…

But he astonishingly didn't miss his male friend as much as** her**; not that he didn't miss him a lot, but there was something **special** about her.

He ached for her beautiful flaming scarlet strands, cascading in the subtle summer breeze… Her pastel cherry lips puckering slightly every time she…

He rapidly shook his head.

"I can't get _her_ involved!" He steadfastly muttered to himself as he sat up against the wall behind his cot. "She'll just get murdered! I can't risk her life like that…" He ran his hands through his sable mane, groaning heavily. "I _have_ absolutely no bloody idea about how I'm supposed to kill him…"

He slowly rose from the bed and lugged himself to the window by his writing table. He morosely gazed out the glass at the hushed darkness. The aged streetlights were gleaming bleakly whilst the stars in the shadowy sky were twinkling strongly.

He allowed a small smirk to form on his attractive face. There weren't too many times where he could just sit back, relax, and admire the sceneries of Mother Nature.

He grabbed the dilapidated chair that dwelled at his desk and situated it in front of the medium-sized windowpane. He eased his slender body into the chair and immediately rested his feet on the grimy window sill. Wrapping his well-built arms around his knees, he peacefully stared out at the night.

After a few moments, he stood from the chair and moved back to the desk.

Two letters rested in the middle of the surface, both sealed. He opened one with barely readable writing scribbled all over it. His emerald-tinted eyes scanned the parchment.

**_'Harry, how're you doing, mate? Everything's going as well as anticipated here. Dad's healing from his wounds. (I can't believe he got into a fistfight with Malfoy's father!) Bill and Fleur are still on their honeymoon, Fred and George are doing just great with their joke shop, (They still use me as their bloody test subject. Argh!) Charlie, I believe, is in Romania or Africa or somewhere exotic like that… Percy, nobody really cares about him. Ginny's still pretty quiet. (Thank God, she can be such a chatterbox at times!) But she's all right, mate! _**

**_We all miss you, mate! But maybe (probably not) we'll see each other before school starts._**

**_See you soon!_**

**_From__,_**

**_ Ron_**

**_P.S. Happy 17__th__ birthday, Harry! Here are some of your favourite candies: Some Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, some Chocolate Frogs, and some Sugar Quills!'_**

The said treats sat cheerfully next to a tidily penned letter with a skillfully wrapped present for its cohort. Harry beamed at the gesture as his right hand grabbed a chocolate frog from the little mountain. He placed it down again as he selected the second letter and opened it.

"_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? Have you done all of your assignments for the summer? I have. You know the assignment that Professor McGonagall gave us about the subject of transfiguring a person into a magical or nonmagical animal? Remember about the minimum length being at least three feet in order for the assignment to be considered acceptable? Well, I did about four feet and six inches for the assignment... I always get carried away with her assignments!_

_Anyway, don't let my rambling spoil the rest of your summer! How are you really, Harry? I've heard from Ron that you were still kind of emotional about Dumbledore's death. Don't blame yourself for his abrupt passing, blame that **vile** Voldemort._

_Happy seventeenth birthday, Harry. I hope that you enjoy my gift and put it to good use!_

_From, _

_Hermione"_

Harry gently placed his post back on the desk. A broad grin appeared on his face again as he eagerly clutched the rectangular-shaped box. He ripped enthusiastically through the gold wrapping paper and tossed it carelessly on the gray carpet. He opened the plain pallid box and beamed.

There, nestled at the base of the slender container, was a handsome-looking scarlet phoenix feather quill. At the tips of the stunning pen, vibrant splashes of luxurious gold adorned the fuzz. He cautiously took the writing instrument out of its crypt and held it delicately in his hand. The teenager stood there, appreciating the exquisiteness of its rare beauty for a few moments when a hollow thump startled him.

"It **can't** be the Dursleys… They're not supposed to come back until next week…" Harry muttered as he located the feathered pen back in its container. He tip-toed to his truck and unlocked it. The sable-haired male whipped out his wand and noiselessly shut the large suitcase. He stealthily hid in the mysterious shadows of the small room. After a few tense minutes, silence only echoed throughout the entire household.

Harry tersely lowered his weapon as he calmed down.

"Eh, it was probably my imagination, anyway." He mumbled to himself as he put the wand in his jean's pocket. "Anyway, back to the birthday issue...''

He pushed the chair back to its original place in front of the table and sat down. He pulled out a muggle hand calendar and flipped it open to July, glancing at the date where he marked an indication. It was a symbol of the day that his birthday presents had arrived.

Since he was in the middle of cleaning the house and doing his usual mundane chores when the packages arrived with the owls, he just grabbed a black ballpoint pen from his desk and just inked a star onto the date.

His face expression showed some form of mild surprise, and his eyebrows climbed up into the messy fringe of his hair.

'Hm… Hey, They sent them today! It's July 30th! Why would Ron and Hermione send me my gifts a **day** early?" He pondered to himself as he glanced at his watch.

"Eleven o' clock… Only one hour to go…" He muttered as he heard his stomach protest of hunger.

He rose, walked over to the closed door, and slowly pulled it open. He silently closed the door and traveled down the wooden stairs. He noticed that the bright lights of the kitchen were on, and he paused abruptly.

The Dursleys always turned off all the lights whenever they went on vacation and Harry was absolutely positive that he hadn't left any lights on. He warily crept forward as his hand crawled into his pocket and grasp his wand tightly. His ears picked up several voices from the kitchen's closed door, and he revealed his weapon. His emerald irises glistened as he neared the closed door. The whispering voices silenced suddenly as his hand grazed against the mahogany barrier.

"He's coming! Be _quiet_!" A shrill voice, definitely feminine, barked out.

The Boy-Who-Lived knew that voice, but couldn't decipher who its owner was. It wielded the similar bossiness that resided in Hermione's voice, but it had that certain maternal tone to like… Mrs. Weasley?

Harry quickly sucked in a shaky breath and shut his eyes as he pushed open the door.

"_SURPRISE!_"

His eyes snapped open as a strong hug made him stagger backwards with shock. He glanced down at a head of wavy, almost bushy-like, chocolate-coloured hair. He looked up and saw many red-heads, a vibrant magenta head, and a graying chestnut-tinted one.

"_Wha_…?" Harry croaked out as his frazzled mind tried valiantly to process what exactly was happening.

"Harry! _Oh_, it's _so_ wonderful to see you!" Hermione surged positively as she let go of him. She beamed at him as a lanky teenager with flaming red hair sauntered up to Harry and enthusiastically shook his hand. Ron's smile grew as he engulfed his best friend into his matchless Weasley Bear Hug. The ebony-haired boy mentally shook himself out of his stunned stupor and a gigantic beam replaced the taken aback appearance on his defined face.

"_Ah_, I see that we have finally rendered the Boy Who Lived speechless, Gred!" George shouted to his look-alike brother, a smile comparable to a mad hatter's decorating his freckled face.

"At least for the moment, Forge!" Fred countered as the two guffawed boisterously.

"Now boys, be nice!" Molly Weasley reprimanded her sons as her balding husband positioned his right hand affectionately on her shoulder.

"Oh, Molly, let them be! Besides, this past year has been nothing but pain and sadness for us all. This is supposed to be a time for celebration!" Arthur Weasley grinned brightly at his wife of many years gazed fretfully at him.

"Speaking of pain; how_ is_ your arm, Love? It _must_ be uncomfortable for you to hold it in that particular position…" Mrs. Weasley cooed as she fussed over his injured arm. He flashed a reassuring smile at her.

"Getting better every day…" She grinned shyly as she tenderly kissed his cheek. She turned her attention back to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, dear! How have you been? Have the Dursleys been treating you well?" Mrs. Weasley blubbered out as she trapped him into a motherly hug. Harry returned the hug as he struggled to reply to her questions.

"I'm all right, Mrs. Weasley. And… Um… The Dursleys went on an unexpected trip… to… ah… America, I believe, about a week ago; they won't arrive back here until… next Saturday…"

Mrs. Weasley abruptly unclasped her arms from Harry and vociferously gasped with motherly horror.

"They… left you here in this house… for a week… _alone_?!" Mrs. Weasley admonished as Harry regained his composure.

"Yeah." He confirmed quietly as the mother of seven's indigo eyes glistened forlornly and her freckled hands covered her mouth. Hermione's joyful demeanor sobered as Silence laid its coverlet over the various people in the room.

His palms began to perspire as he viewed the people staring disappointingly at him.

"Harry, mate, why didn't you write about this in your letters?" Ron's baritone voice shattered the silence of the room; he crossed his arms and stood up straight.

"I didn't believe it was important." He explained bashfully as a few tears escaped from Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Her husband fished out his aged handkerchief and gently wiped away his wife's tears. A terse quietness came over the room as the red-haired mother of seven let loose of her emotions. Hermione instinctively leaned into Ron's chest and he wrapped his muscular arms around her. He stared at Harry, his deep cobalt eyes asking unanswered questions.

"Hey, look at it this way…" A strong feminine voice rang throughout the kitchen. Ginny appeared in front of Harry, her long scarlet strands tied back into a simple ponytail. "At least we're here now! He no longer has to suffer in this cursed rat-hole!" She continued as she quickly grabbed a small ebony bag from the back pocket of her dark jeans.

"Yes, we're here now. Harry should go gather his things together; we didn't come here so we could scold Harry for keeping certain topics from us like the Dursleys leaving him here like so…" Remus Lupin sagely spoke as Tonks ineptly fiddled with her elegant pink waves.

"Ginny and Remus are correct!" Charlie Weasley agreed stridently as he rose from the chair that he was relaxing in. He flashed what he hoped was a reassuring grin at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Go get your things together, Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived beamed excitedly as he shot out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room.

Ginny stood at her spot, absent-mindedly staring at the stairs that Harry had dashed up a few moments earlier.

She dropped the bag that she had cradled in her hands onto the tiled floor, emerald powder flowing all over the ground. Everyone in the room watched her as she climbed the stairs after Harry.

Harry threw his presents into his trunk as he tossed his tennis shoes onto his bed. He slammed the lid shut and perched on the cot.

Gentle knocks on his door startled him.

"Um… come in?" He nervously coughed out as calmed himself down.

The door slowly creaked open and Ginny shyly stepped into the room. His heart rate quickened as his lips tried to form words. The girl blushed and gazed down at the carpeted floor, her bangs falling in front of her radiant chocolate irises. Oh, how he secretly wished to smooth back those bangs and then kiss those lips.

He subtly shook his head; he jumped a little bit as he felt the bed sink and her soft voice whispered.

"So, how are you?" She glanced at him as he put his shoes on.

"All right." He roughly grunted out as he stood and moved to where his trunk was.

He tried to lift the large suitcase, but he couldn't shoulder that weight alone.

He lugged the trunk out to the hallway.

He suddenly felt the weight lighten considerably and he quickly figured out why. Ginny was lifting the other end; she was helping him after _he_ broke up with her. She grinned tentatively at him and his face brightened.

They eventually conquered the stairs and stumbled back into the kitchen, where everyone was patiently waiting for the two teenagers.

Harry and Ginny dropped the trunk and grinned shyly at each other.

Charlie quickly whipped out his wand and shrunk the boy's suitcase. Harry bent down and put the now almost microscopic object into his pocket as the Weasley nonchalantly placed his wand back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Harry, are you ready to leave this **damned** rat-hole?" Tonks asked, gaining an irritated glare from Mrs. Weasley and a disapproving look from Remus. She glared evenly back at Remus, her long fingers twirling one of her now straight auburn strands. "What? It's one of the only words I can use to describe this _sodding_ place!" She exclaimed defensively as Mrs. Weasley threw her arms out to the side.

"But, we have children in this room!" Her outburst earned chuckles from the younger inhabitants of the kitchen. Ron shook his head as he wrapped his gangly arm around Hermione's small waist. The bushy-haired brunette smiled brightly and leant into Ron's side, her spicy cinnamon irises twinkling with humor at the mother.

"Mrs. Weasley, none of us are exactly children anymore… I'm going to be eighteen soon… Your son is going to turn eighteen in February, Harry's going to turn seventeen at midnight, and Ginny is almost sixteen…" Hermione jovially reasoned as Ginny shook her head. The aging mother of seven flushed darkly as Tonks smirked.

"So, ready Harry?" Tonks queried again.

Harry eagerly nodded his head.

"Good!" She muttered loudly as everyone started to walk out of the kitchen. Harry began following them but then he stopped. Ginny paused too and she looked at the Boy Who Lived with a confused glint in her brown eyes.

"Harry… What's the matter?" She questioned as Harry moved to one of the spotless counters. She cautiously trailed behind him and watched him pulled out a piece of paper and a ball point pen. "Harry, what are you doing?" The pretty red-head asked again; Harry looked up at her.

"I just want to say good-bye…" He said quietly.

Ginny's face morphed into one of disbelief and confusion.

"Why? These people treated you horridly for the last sixteen years!? Why on **earth** do you want to say good-bye?" Her usually well-modulated voice crept an octave higher as she flung out her freckled arms to emphasize her point.

Harry positioned the writing instrument in his right hand and scribbled the date at the top right corner of the crisp parchment. His verdant eyes glanced at his former girlfriend and smirked subtly.

"Gin, I can't just up and leave. Even if the Dursleys did treat me badly, they still gave me a roof over my head. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't tell them good-bye… I won't take long…" He explained as he started penning the note to the people he had housed with for the last sixteen years.

'July 30th, 1997

Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,

Well, what can I say? I'm turning seventeen in less than an hour. I'm finally leaving this house for good. But, I wanted to thank you for what you done for me, although that's not a lot… Thanks for letting me live in this place and feeding me… But I wonder, Aunt Petunia… You hated my mother, Lily Evans Potter… Why did you take me in? You must have known that I was magic. Why? You don't have to answer that.

Anyway, goodbye… And thanks for caring for me, even though you knew the dangers…

_Harry Potter' _

Harry signed his name quickly and folded the hastily written note. He put the pad of paper and the black pen to the official places that they lived. He picked the note up and turned around. He was a bit startled as he saw Ginny casually leaning against one of the counters and staring kindly at him. She flashed a smile and he blushed subtly. He grinned back as he dropped the note on the wood dining table. Ginny gradually walked to him and silently pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened for a second and then relaxed. He lovingly coiled his muscular arms around her. They embraced for a few minutes and then Ginny pulled away. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead, right where the scar was. He laughed quietly and blushed darkly. The woman looked into his eyes.

"Remember Harry; don't shut your friends out… We want to help you, especially with what's happening…" Ginny whispered sagely as she held his hand. Harry solemnly nodded as he squeezed her fingers gently. They reluctantly let go and trekked out of the kitchen.

They walked to the large group of people, who was lolling inside the living room, right by the large marble fireplace. Mrs. Weasley clutched the ebony sack that her youngest child had dropped earlier, its mouth agape. Charlie walked up first, grabbing a large fistful of the glittery powder as he stepped inside the fireplace. He stood up straight and cleared his throat loudly.

"The Burrow!" He suddenly disappeared in a puff of green smoke. The twins each grasped a handful of the sand and charged into the white portal. They shouted the same words that their older brother had and they too vanished with a misty cloud of smog. Mrs. Weasley looked expectantly at Harry and extended the open bag at him.

His fingers captured some of the fine dust and he moved into the fireplace. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. His eyes snapped open as his closed fist rose slightly.

"The Burrow!" He recited as he quickly dropped the powder and he vanished in smoke.

Harry dizzily stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing softly. He looked around the room.

A shabby rug was glued to the creaky wood floor. An old couch perched to the left of the small fireplace. Behind it, two medium-sized windows draped with ratty gold curtains. Pictures of many red-haired people adorned the aging walls.

A broad smile appeared on his face.

He was home again.


	2. Departure

Melissa and Guinevere NOTE/UPDATE:

_Melissa: Hello again! Here's Chapter Two, and it's been altered majorly in both of our opinions._

**Guinevere: Yeah, because we altered a lot of the scene here and we added some more stuff to spice it up! Don't ask us what we added, that's for us to know and for you to find out!**

_**Melissa and Guinevere: ENJOY, LEAVE COMMENTS AND R&R!**_

Chapter Two- Departure

The hazy days of August rapidly flew by for Harry and his companions. He found himself standing in front of the familiar brick barrier that was located between stations nine and ten, his cluttered trolley before him.

He turned his attention to his left. Ron and Hermione stood nearby, quietly conversing with each other.

Actually to Harry, they looked more like they were locked in a flirtatious banter.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were with their daughter, wishing her to have a good year and warning her to not get into too much trouble.

Harry bitterly grinned as he viewed Ginny embrace her over-protective mother.

He silently desired that his parents were alive to see how their only child had gradually matured over the last six years. But, he knew that somewhere, they were watching over him.

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned suddenly as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled….

He had the premonition that he was being watched by someone.

He quickly spun around.

Harry watched a woman with tight brown curls that sprang from her head who dragged along a crying young boy.

He quietly scanned the area, but nothing raised suspicions.

He slowly faced the brick wall and steadied his trolley.

He glanced around the premises for a second time and mentally noted that Ron and Hermione were gone.

Harry shrugged casually.

They probably went through the wall and were boarding the Hogwarts Express by now.

About ten feet away, a blonde-haired girl around the hardened age of seventeen sat peacefully on the brown wooden bench, studying the black-haired boy out of the corners of her blue eyes.

She wore a black knee length skirt and an azure-coloured mock turtleneck with simple sable pumps. Her wavy tresses were flowing down her back, and on her head was a cerulean wide-brimmed hat adorned with blue roses and violets.

She adjusted her sunglasses and looked up at the ceiling.

The pale girl smiled slightly as a black shadow suddenly appeared on the concrete ground.

She briefly nodded as somebody rose from the floor.

A dark-haired girl about the same age now sat quietly on the uncomfortable bench.

The chocolate haired girl wore ripped blue shorts and a black long-sleeved shirt.

She heedlessly bent down and tied the laces of her ratty tennis shoes.

"Explain to me again _why_ we have to watch him?" The blonde hissed somewhat unenthusiastically to her companion, who straightened and started fixing her high ponytail.

"Because we have to! We don't want him to know!" The other female whispered as she leaned back on the bench. "You're usually not this snippy… Well, not about what we have to do, anyway… Late night with him?" The brunette smirked at her pale friend.

The blonde blushed and lowered the brim of her hat over her eyes.

The smirk on the brunette's face dropped as her dark eyes rapidly scanned the area.

"Anyway, where _is_ he with our drinks?! It's almost 9:30!" The girl growled out and impatiently crossed her arms as the blonde sifted through her purse.

"Oh, I'm certain he'll be here momentarily…" The light-haired girl serenely reasoned as she smiled softly at a little girl who flashed a large smile at her as she and her father passed them, her smile highlighted with a missing tooth.

"Hey, girls!"

The two friends gazed up.

A brown-haired guy, wearing black jeans and an amber-coloured sweater was walking towards them.

He had almost ridiculously large, circular glasses that were about to slide off his nose.

In his hands, he carried a cardboard tray with three sealed cups in it.

The man carefully sat down between the blonde and brunette and sighed deeply and rolled his eyes as the brunette immediately grabbed the cup of coffee out of the carton and glared at him as if he was conspiring to drink her coffee.

"Did you find him?" He whispered into the blonde's ear as he gently rested his chin against the top of the hat.

The girl slowly nodded as she politely grabbed her tea. He grinned tentatively as he held his cup of tea and tossed the cardboard tray into the trashcan behind the trio.

People gazed at the three strangers with confused expressions. The man noticed this glances and entwined his long fingers with the blonde woman's free hand.

The woman blushed but she didn't let go of his hand. He smiled and nuzzled her cheek with his own, as if they were the only people in the world who mattered at that point of time.

The brunette next to the couple noted the looking people and immediately grabbed the blonde's bag, fishing through it urgently.

She flicked out a camera and rose to her feet after putting the bag strap on her shoulder. The brunette girl backed away a few feet and then opened her mouth.

"Hey, you two! Smile for the birdie!" She cheered out, and her two friends obliged with her command.

The people, now smiling at the charming trio, and the lovely-looking couple, resumed their paces.

After the girl took many pictures with the camera, she plopped back onto the bench, putting the straps of the camera securely around her neck.

The three sat together on the wooden perch, all of their eyes were craftily watching Harry.

The blonde held her tea in her hands as the man snaked his arm away from her hand and around her small shoulders. She leant her head on his shoulder, still studying the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry phased through the solid barrier and the brown-haired man smirked as he slowly pulled his glasses off.

The trio rose and walked to the wall.

The blonde calmly walked into the wall, followed by the lanky man.

The dark-haired girl looked around to be absolutely positive that no one was watching.

She faced the wall and then walked through it.

She joined the other two and they all acted as if they were preparing their possessions before they were to be stored in the luggage compartments of the train.

They viewed Harry entering the train and finding a compartment.

The female brunette made a subtle gesture with her hand to motion the other two to follow.

They concealed themselves behind a large wall near the train and the three friends joined hands.

A large black hole appeared underneath their feet and they quickly sank into the ground.


	3. Many New Faces

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter Three- Many New Faces

Harry and his friends sat jovially at the crowded Gryffindor table, chattering about summer vacations and rumors of the school when Headmistress Minerva McGonagall tapped her wand against her goblet.

After a few moments, the ocean of students silenced and the Headmistress dove into her speech.

"Good evening, Hogwarts students! As you know, last year, we have tragically lost Headmaster Albus Dumbledore while battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Please, let us all have a moment of respect for our fallen leader of our beloved school…"

McGonagall lowered her head, as well as everyone in the Great Hall. After a few minutes of mournful silence, the elderly woman resumed speaking.

"But, Headmaster Dumbledore would not be pleased if we lose our hope; he would want us to fight harder. Anyway, without further ago, let the sorting ceremony begin!"

Applause erupted as the majestic doors opened. Argus Filch led the large group of nervous first years inside the Great Hall. Three figures stayed at the doors, shadows covering parts of their faces.

The first years timidly stood at the front of the room, staring fleetingly at McGonagall. She unrolled a long piece of aged parchment.

"First years, when I call your names, please come and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." McGonagall briskly explained as the old Sorting Hat sang its song.

After the applause died down, the Headmistress cleared her throat.

"Yakoff Allan."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sarah Barb."

"Hufflepuff!"

Everything went without a hitch until…

"Callista Newman."

A small girl with short blonde pigtails and big bambi-like eyes quietly stepped forward. She stared at the tall woman and the ratty hat in her hand. She abruptly spun around and ran to the doors where the mysterious trio perched. Everyone in the room shared faces of confusion.

The girl with the navy blue hat quickly kneeled and opened her arms.

Tears peeking out of her brown eyes, Callista ran into the stranger's arms. The woman's arms tightened around the child as Callista burrowed her head into the newcomer's shoulder.

"I'm so scared! I can't do this!" The child bawled out as the mysterious woman's pale hand stroked her sunny tresses.

"I know it's frightening, Callie! But, remember, my friends and I also have to do this as well! Just go on, and when you look back onto this particular evening, you'll mutter to yourself, "Why was I so scared?" Just go on…" The older girl whispered sagely as she gently wiped away Callista's tears and grabbed the girl's hand.

The female stranger rose to her full height and glanced at the man standing next to her.

With a radiant smile, he walked up to Callista's other side and entwined his long fingers with the little girl's other hand.

Together, the two teenagers and the young child strolled up to the wooden stool with the Sorting Hat.

The female picked up the Sorting Hat while the young man let go of Callista's hand and moved back to where their other companion waited.

Callista silently sat on the small chair, wringing her little hands nervously.

"Callista Newman." McGonagall called out again as the female stranger delicately placed the old cap on the girl's head. She walked to where her friends waited for her.

The hat scrunched up as it thought carefully.

"Hmmm… You are intelligent in others' emotions. You know an individual better than he or she knows themselves… You would make a fine individual among those with loyalty and patience…"

Callista glanced up at the ratty wizened object and then scanned the enormous dining room for her three older friends. They were at the back of the hall by the large doors.

The blonde girl stood between the dark-haired woman and the tall man, smiling encouragingly as she lowered the brim of her hat over her eyes. The brunette girl smirked as she dropped her face slightly. The man leisurely pulled off his glasses and pretended to clean the lenses, keeping his eyes concealed the entire time.

"Ah, although you have a timid appearance, there is a fire burning inside your beating heart. 'Tis a flame of chivalrous bravery that rests dormant, only to be released by believing in yourself. Perhaps you should reside and educate yourself in trusting those who are known for being the victorious knights and knightresses of the four houses of our school…"

The little girl's eyes closed as she listened to the hat's elderly voice echoing throughout her head.

"Hm! So it is decided!" Callista's brown eyes shot open as the hat announced the verdict. "GRYFINNDOR!"

All the tables applauded loudly as McGonagall plucked the hat off of the girl's head.

Callista smiled brightly as she spotted the blonde woman grinning proudly at her.

In an excited scurry, she pounced into the young woman's arms.

"Oh, thank you so much, Lise!" The child squealed joyfully as her small fingers unknowingly latched onto the older girl's blue hat.

"No, Callista, don't touch my hat…" The teenager begged weakly as she tried to hold on to her hat. But, she failed. Callista ripped the girl's hat from her head.

Long lustrous waves of white-gold flowed from the older girl's head.

Callista stumbled back at her friend's beauty.

When the woman looked up, everyone in the room grew quiet.

Her light azure irises just blew everyone away.

"Oh my, isn't that _the_ Olivia?" Lavender Brown shouted out as various people started murmuring excitedly.

"_Oh crap._" The brunette girl whispered as Olivia blushed darkly.

The tall man sighed as he put away the glasses that he had used to disguise himself and opened his eyes. His eyes were a striking hazel-brown colour with flecks of gold sparkling in them.

The girl with the dark tresses groaned silently as she untied her hair from its unofficial prison. She smirked as some strands successfully hid the left side of her tan face. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back. When she glanced at the students, she frightened some of them with her almost black irises.

"Your name isn't Lise, is it?" The young girl muttered as she studied Olivia's sharp features.

Olivia heaved a sigh as she softly took her hat from the girl's hands.

"No, it's not." She admitted as she stood and leaned into the guy's shoulder.

McGonagall straightened and cleared her throat loudly.

"We have three transfer students this year. They have traveled a long way…" She was interrupted by a strong feminine voice.

"With all due respect, Professor McGonagall, I believe we can take it from here." Kiya proclaimed as she, accompanied by her two companions, sauntered to the front of the room.

The room was silent as everyone stared at the trio, anxious to witness what they would do next.

"We have, indeed, traveled far…" Kiya's regal voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"We are certain that you have heard many tales concerning us…" Olivia's soft and placid voice soothed the rough tension among the stunned crowd.

"And you probably wish to learn more about us…" Derek revealed as some of the older students started murmuring and nodding their heads hesitatingly.

"Well, you'll have the chance to do so this year. But first…" Kiya paused as the trio turned to look at McGonagall. "We wish to be sorted." She finished as McGonagall flashed a rare grin at the three and nodded her head warmly. The elder woman sobered immediately as she clutched the Sorting Hat in her hands.

"Ms. Olivia, please sit down…" The professor instructed coolly as the girl obeyed. McGonagall carefully positioned the talking hat upon the blonde's head.

The hat smiled wistfully.

"Ah, I have been waiting for you and your friends for quite some time…. Tell me, child, _Beati pacifici_," The girl's eyes widened with recognition as she heard the foreign words exit the cap's mouth. "What does that mean, child?" He whispered into her mind.

Olivia smiled.

"It means "Blessed are the peacemakers," She whispered out confidently and the hat smiled grotesquely.

He glanced at the Headmistress, who watched Olivia with piqued interest.

"You have had many losses throughout your short life. But you have survived by using your natural and unnatural abilities and the helpful aid of companionship… You would make a fine patron among those who continually exercise their skills and hone them…" Olivia nodded subtly as her sapphire orbs scanned the room.

She stopped suddenly at a pair of silvery-blue eyes, glaring at her like she was unworthy to even be in his presence. She shivered involuntarily as she quickly turned her head.

Derek noticed Olivia shaking and turning her head.

He looked at the mob of students and teachers, his amber irises watching everyone. He couldn't see what could have struck fear into her heart, but he didn't doubt her credibility.

He knew Olivia would never lie, to least to him. He smiled brightly as she turned and glanced at him.

She grinned back as her eyes twinkled brightly.

"I see that the loyalty and bravery within you is stronger! Therefore…… _GRYFINDOR_!"

Everyone in the Great Hall cheered loudly as the petite woman calmly removed the hat and handed it back to McGonagall. She moved back to Derek's side and beamed at him.

"Derek," McGonagall called and he quickly stepped forward and sat on the small chair.

He exhaled quietly as the hat was placed on top of his shaggy maple mane.

"Oh, you are fairly easy to figure out. "_Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem_.""

Derek's eyebrows knitted together with confusion as he heard the words. Maybe Olivia knew what it meant.

"Ah, I understand that you knew not what I said; I did not mean to offend you, Sir Knight… I see that you have also followed a cruel destiny. You almost lost someone that you cherished dearly. You have saved that particular individual from that famous "Light at the end of the tunnel"…"

Derek's heart leapt painfully into his throat as he realized who he was talking about.

He had almost lost her once emotionally and physically.

"There is no doubt; you are going to be in…. _GRYFINDOR!_"

Derek shakily smiled as he took off the Sorting Hat and gave him to the Headmistress. He walked back next to Olivia and enveloped her into a tight hug. Tears filled his eyes as he kissed her hairline, but they refused to fall.

Olivia slowly returned the hug, unsure what had exactly happened that made Derek behave like a waif who had lost everything in his life that held importance to him.

Kiya watched the two, concerned about why Derek was acting so emotional.

Did the Sorting Hat say something to him?

She felt an awful premonition.

"Kiya." McGonagall cawed out.

Kiya looked up and she inched to the stool. She gradually sat down as McGonagall plopped the Sorting Hat on her head.

"_Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mortem_. Do you know what that means?"

Kiya thought for a long time, and then impatiently shook her head.

The hat raised his velvet-like eyebrows as he smirked.

"Such a pity. I would have thought that you would know Latin like your little friend over there…"

Kiya's black eyes narrowed and she glared venomously at the pointed hat.

"What are you exactly _implying?_" Her voice lowered dangerously as her eyes glinted angrily.

"I was merely stating that you are different from the students I see…" He said evenly.

"Will you sort me already!?!" She loudly snapped.

The hat then curled up his brim and appeared to be deep in thought.

"You have led a legacy filled to the brim with unpredictable twists and turns… You are a willful being who has lost more than you have gained. Because of this fact, you have turned more to Evil instead of the side your companions are fighting on… You are cynical and secluded because you have witnessed many forms of deaths, torture, and mayhem. What nearly made you weakened was the near death of one of your closest companions. Although you were not mortally wounded, you were emotionally scarred. You would be a cunning member of the house that uses shrewdness before gallantry and devotion…" The hat unfurled slowly. "But you have the power to persevere! So, _GRYFINDOR!_"

Applause exploded throughout the hall as Kiya roughly handed the wise hat to the Headmistress and then joined her friends.

They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, with Olivia trapped in the middle, Kiya to her right and Derek at her left.

Headmistress McGonagall tightly rolled up her scroll and tucked it into her traditional emerald-tinted robes. She briskly moved back to her place at the podium near the teachers' table.

"And without further ago, let the…" The professor was interrupted by the large doors slamming open.

A young woman stormed ruthlessly inside the Great Hall, her soaked chrisom red robes billowing behind her as she marched. She had ravishing ebony hair that flowed down her back. The straight strands contrasted noticeably against her white skin. Her outfit was a sable miniskirt and a green sleeveless blouse that hugged her flawless hourglass figure.

She glared harshly at Professor McGonagall, a threatening snarl playing on her blood red lips.

"Wait, we are not finished yet! I was stuck out in the miserable rain until _darling_ Mr. Filch opened the doors for me!"

Everyone flinched at the words that came from her mouth. McGonagall fixated her gaze at the gorgeous female.

"Ah, I apologize for the mistake of the Hogwarts Express embarking here with you, Ms…"

"Dilder, Cassandra M. Dilder." Cassandra primly introduced herself as she focused on her violet dagger-like nails and scowled irritably. "_Great_. I broke one of my beautiful fingernails because of this ordeal!" She growled loudly as her copper eyes narrowed at the Headmistress.

The elder woman just brushed the glare off. She grabbed the Sorting Hat and levitated it just mere centimeters above Cassandra's head.

"_SLYTHERIN!_ She belongs in Slytherin!" The Hat shouted abruptly, startling everyone in the room except for Cassandra, who smirked smugly. McGonagall glanced at the floating object, which was curling its body up and shivering involuntarily.

Cassandra smirked again as she stood and with a flamboyant flip of her beautiful ebony strands, strode confidently to the Slytherin table.

All the Slytherin girls glowered at the voluptuous vixen as she sat between Draco Malfoy, who didn't even heed any mind to her, and a pouting Pansy Parkinson.

McGonagall put the Sorting Hat away and returned to the podium. She looked at the large student body in front of her.

She glanced at the "Golden Trio", where Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were shaking their heads at Ron Weasley, who was excitedly clutching a fork and knife in his freckled hands and grinning broadly.

Across from them, Kiya was tentatively smiling at the tall red-head while Derek entwined his long fingers with Olivia's. Both were grinning lovingly as they whispered flirtatiously in each other's ears while Derek's other hand played with her light tresses.

"Students, it appears that I was mistaken. It seems that we have four transfer students. Now, as I was saying before Ms. Dilder arrived unexpectedly, Let the feast begin."

And with a simple wave of her wand hand, food appeared on the five dining tables.

"Yay! Food, glorious food!" Ron shouted as he shoveled various types of food onto his plate. Kiya smiled again as she turned to Olivia and adopted a grim face.

"Olivia." Kiya muttered tersely and Olivia turned to Kiya.

"Kiya," Olivia said with a confused glow in her white-blue eyes. "Whatever's the matter?"

"Do you know what "_Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mortem_" means?"

The blonde tilted her head a bit, her long curls flowing over her shoulder.

"Yes, it means "It is more cruel to always fear death than to die." Wherever did you hear that?" Olivia queried as Kiya rapidly glanced over her shoulder and then looked back at Olivia.

"That damned hat said that to me while he was sorting me…" Kiya murmured as Derek placed his fork down on his gold plate.

"Yeah, the hat also said something to me in Latin… Something like "_Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem"_…"

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's strange… It means "It is difficult to suddenly give up a lost love." That is very unusual, even for a talking hat to say…"

Kiya shrugged.

"Maybe we'll figure it out later this school year…" She reasoned as she looked up.

She noticed that a pair of silvery-blue irises was watching her intently from across the room.

She grinned shyly again as she averted her gaze at her plate.


	4. Evening Confessions

Chapter Four- Evening Confessions

"Ki, I know that this may sound ridiculous, but I'm scared about tomorrow…" Olivia admitted shyly as she attempted to brush her fluffy strands.

Kiya stopped unpacking her trunk and quickly moved to her best friend. She sat on the bed and pried the ivory-blue brush from Olivia's hands.

"Livi, you have nothing to worry about. You've done this before; we all have. All the teachers are probably going to love you!" The brunette said as she started to comb the blonde's tresses.

"I suppose you're right, Ki… But it still frightens me." Olivia said as Kiya chuckled knowingly.

"Well, let's move on to another subject… I noticed that Derek was _very_ affectionate tonight…" Kiya smugly whispered and Olivia blushed lightly.

"Well, he was, but, I don't know if he's really in love with me…" Olivia quietly murmured as she unconsciously rubbed her arm.

Kiya placed a sisterly hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Olivia." She said seriously. "He's over the moon for you! It's so obvious! If you asked him to get you a star from the night sky, he'd do it with gusto. He would wither away to nothing if anything ever happened with you. Like when you almost died last year… He's a smitten kitten…" Kiya concluded her little speech with an edge of humour.

Olivia jokingly feigned a confused look.

"I always thought he was a dog." She cracked.

The two girls giggled and then Olivia sobered.

"But, I don't know if I'm in love with him…" She muttered.

"Livi, you are always by his side! You talk about him a lot. Whenever he's sick, you take care of him. Starting to see my point?" The brunette prattled out.

Olivia was about to open her mouth when a quiet, almost timid knock came from the door.

Kiya rose from the bed and cautiously inched to the door. She slowly opened the door.

There, a pajamas-clad Callista stood, softly sniffling as she rubbed her teary eyes.

Olivia suddenly leapt from her bed and nearly sprinted to the crying girl.

"Callista! What's wrong?" Olivia concernedly queried as she ushered the young child to her bed.

Kiya noiselessly closed the door as her best friend sat the little blonde on the cot.

"It's nothing… I shouldn't be bothering you two…" Callista softly whispered as she gazed down at her feet.

Kiya sat down next to Callista as Olivia placed an almost motherly hand on the little girl's small shoulder.

"Callista!" The petite woman admonished with shock. "We always have time for you. Don't ever assume that you're bothering us!" Olivia tightly wrapped the girl into a tight, comforting hug.

"Trust me; you're not." Kiya finished quietly as she awkwardly patted Callista's back as the little girl looked up at Olivia and then at the standoffish brunette. Kiya eased her body as the little blonde tentatively flashed a little grin at the two young women.

"Well, this may sound a little silly…" Kiya flashed a look at her best friend. Olivia threw a serious look back as her pale arms loosened around Callista. "I'm feeling a bit homesick…"

Olivia let loose of the little female and she rose from her bed. She moved to her trunk and lifted a glimmering cloth from the open suitcase.

Callista's brown irises brightened as Kiya grinned a smile of recognition.

The blanket had a large crescent moon with glittering blue stars dancing around it. Occasionally, a burst of emerald and sapphire would streak across the dark fabric.

Olivia perched comfortably on the bed and gently draped the sparkling blanket on Callista's small frame. Olivia hugged the little girl again.

"Well, Callie," Olivia whispered softly as Callista looked up at the blonde. "I have a sure-fire way to get rid of the homesick blues!" The woman finished with her Boston accent evident in her voice. Kiya jumped off the cot. She moved to the night table and grabbed Olivia's pad of crisp parchment and her companion's blue feather quill.

She quickly handed them to her friend.

"Do you want to write the letter or do you want me to?" Olivia quietly queried as she held her pen in her hand. Callista shyly grabbed Olivia's quill.

Olivia smiled as she placed the pad of paper in Callista's lap.

"Go ahead and write your letter, Callista. Do you own an owl?" Kiya asked as the girl slowly shook her head.

"Well, we happen to know a beautiful owl… Kiya." Olivia murmured as Kiya silently nodded. She walked outside as Olivia aided Callista with her letter.

A few minutes later, Olivia nimbly retrieved her wand from the night table as Callista neatly folded the piece of parchment in thirds. She timidly handed the folded note to the elder girl.

Olivia held the letter in one hand and her white wand in the other. She set her friend's letter down on her bed and ripped another piece of parchment off her thick pad.

She glanced at Callista and smiled thinly.

"Now, watch what I do." Olivia softly ordered as she tapped the tip of her wand on the ripped piece of parchment. "_Foldius Evelopiusa_!" Olivia chanted as the paper started glowing a bluish colour.

She rapidly let go of the paper as it burst into azure flames. It plopped onto the bed, still ablaze.

Callista's brown eyes widened as the flames died down and a detailed envelope rested languidly in its place.

But the thing that the young pupil was most amazed about was the obvious evidence that the blanket that had been her cape a few minutes earlier was not even scorched by the small embers.

Callista's mouth opened and closed without a sound, as if she were an asphyxiating fish, gasping loudly for air as it slowly suffocated.

She glanced at her older friend, her thin blonde eyebrows crinkling up into her wild fringe.

Olivia looked down at Callista and smiled, understanding what the little girl that she had rapidly come to adore in a sisterly/motherly way was silently questioning.

"How, you ask?" She predicted as she toyed with her wand's blue silky tassels located at the hilt of the stick.

Callista nodded with a curious glance at the taller blonde and a fleeting one at the envelope.

Olivia snatched the cooling package carrier from the elegant cot and plopped down gracefully on the starry blanket. She positioned her wand behind her left ear and patted the area next to her with her long fingers. The first year hesitated at first and then slowly perched next to the woman.

"In America, the schools' curriculums are far more complex than the ones here in Merry old Europe. A certain spell that the students would learn here in their second year, we would learn in our first year of school…" Olivia explained patiently as she fluidly located Callista's letter inside the detailed carrier. "That particular spell, _"Foldius Evelopiusa"_, a simple spell so that when our designated mailers fly the letters in bad weather or they are assigned to travel a long distance, the envelope would not become drenched or weathered by the harsh conditions. My two friends, Kiya and Derek, and I learned that spell in our fourth year. So, for you to be learning it, you would be in fifth year." Olivia finished professionally as she plucked her wand from her ear.

She looked down at Callista as her pale irises twinkled brightly, making the little girl feel as if she were with her mother.

"What's your favorite color, Cutie?"

Callista softly giggled and silenced as she shyly studied her feet.

"Yellow…" She answered delicately as Olivia waved her wand with a simple jerk to the right, a flourish circle to the left and tapping the front of the closed package.

Callista widened her eyes as a river of gold flowed from the tip of the stick and pranced its way thorough Olivia's tresses.

It swam around Callista and dived into the front of the letter with a flamboyant splash.

A gold seal with a fluttering butterfly trapped in the center sealed the lips of the envelope.

Beneath it, the initials "CN" penned itself in beautiful cursive. Olivia smiled at the girl again, and shook her hair.

Little specks of golden sparkles floated off of the bouncing strands and turned into microscopic flecks onto the dark scarlet carpet.

"I could never get that spell to perform perfectly." She muttered with a serious edge in her voice, but she grinned jokingly as she caught some glitter in her hand and blew them into the little girl's hair, making Callista chuckle. Olivia smiled gently and opened her mouth. "Now your parents will know for sure that this letter is from you."

She snapped her fingers and gold ink wrote "Mum & Dad" on the front.

Then Olivia placed her wand in a thin vase with a blooming blue rose for its companion.

She moved away from the nightstand and stood up with Callista.

Callista suddenly hugged the woman, taking Olivia off guard.

She felt tears falling upon her chest and she dropped the letter.

She picked up the girl and hugged her closely, Callista crying into her shoulder.

For minutes, Olivia stood in the middle of the room, comforting her friend.

Callista finally composed herself and Olivia let her down. Callista looked away from Olivia.

"I'm sorry…"

She was interrupted by the older girl.

"Callie! Don't be! We all cry." She got on her knees and looked the girl in the eye. Callie stared back and sighed.

"I never had anyone who was this nice to me, except my parents… I had no friends…"

Olivia embraced the girl and stroked her strands.

"Oh, you have friends now! Me, Kiya and Derek! And you'll make friends really soon!" She encouraged as Callista hugged her back.

"You think so?" Callista whispered hopefully.

Olivia pulled away and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I know so!"

Callista smiled brightly. Olivia kissed the girl's forehead and rose to her full height. They stood there, grinning at the other.

"Uh… Am I interrupting something here?"

Olivia turned at the voice.

Kiya stood at the door, a blank and confused expression drawn on her tan face.

Olivia blushed subtly as Callista hid behind the taller girl.

"No Kiya! Of course not!" Olivia quickly mentioned as Kiya dragged a frightened Derek into the room.

Derek straightened and whispered to Kiya.

"That is the last time you do that!"

Kiya narrowed her black eyes and leant to him.

"You keep saying that every single time!" She muttered without moving her lips, which were locked in a bright smile.

Derek grinned at his girlfriend and moved closer to Olivia.

A loud, haughty coo startled him and Kiya and Olivia laughed.

On his right shoulder, a very ticked off owl narrowed her green eyes at him.

She ruffled her long golden feathered wings and nipped his ear gently with her ebony beak.

She cawed loudly again and Derek grinned at the bird.

"I believe Topaz is not a bit happy with you, Derek." Kiya stated as Derek threw her a glare and tried to pet the animal.

Topaz flew off and settled herself on top of Olivia's head. Olivia smiled as the bird looked at Callista with kind eyes.

"Topaz and I heard that someone was feeling a bit homesick?" Derek questioned as he smiled down at the little girl. She smiled uncomfortably at him.

Derek knelt down and tilted his chin for the girl to turn around.

Callista did so, and laughed cheerfully as Topaz hooted light-heartedly as a giggling Olivia tried to coax the bird off her head, failing miserably.

Derek plopped on Olivia's bed, whistling softly.

Topaz looked at her master and hopped into his arms.

Olivia grasped the forgotten letter from the floor and tied it to Topaz's leg.

She turned to Callista and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell her your parents' address?" Olivia whispered.

The girl quietly told the owl the address as Kiya moved to the closed balcony doors and threw them open with a dramatic flair. Derek moved his arm, rousing the bird to ruffle her wings.

He moved to the balcony and looked up at the blue stars in the black sky. Topaz sat impatiently on his arm and she cawed irritably.

"Don't get lost, you damn bird!" He muttered to Topaz as she spread out her wings and soared into the vast horizon.

Derek grinned at the disappearing dot flying and unhurriedly spun around. He closed the balcony doors behind him and moved back to the three females in the room.

Olivia was still sitting on her bed but she held a morose-looking Callista on her lap. Kiya rested on the carpeted ground with her legs crossed in an Indian style. She watched the two girls with concern.

Derek moved quickly and sat down quietly next to his lover and the young girl that she protectively cradled in her arms. He awkwardly glanced at the wall above Olivia's bed and tentatively brushed his long digits through Callista's loose strands.

He flinched as he felt a strong hand squeeze his broad shoulder encouragingly. He turned his head slightly and viewed Kiya, who now perched next to him with a positive grin playing upon her full lips. He beamed back at her and averted his attention back to Olivia and Callista.

Kiya dropped her hand from Derek's shoulder and studied the scene blooming before her.

Olivia whispered soothing words through Callista's light tresses as she leisurely swayed her upper body.

Derek now had his muscular arm wrapped lovingly around his girlfriend's small shoulder and was softly humming a song. Olivia slowly rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into it.

Still humming the song, he relaxed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Callista's weeping slowed into silent breaths.

Kiya smiled at the trio.

She just couldn't get over how much Callista Newman looked like her two best friends.

The little girl's long curly strands was the exact same shade of blonde as Olivia and her brown eyes reminded her of Derek's hazel irises.

She just wished she could show the obvious evidence of how much Derek and Olivia looked like Callista's parents.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I still feel a little homesick…" Callista whimpered softly as she gazed up at the couple and then at Kiya.

Olivia hugged the girl and shared a knowing glint with Kiya. Kiya smirked, stood, and kneeled before Callista.

"Well then, you have to meet Sahara…" The dark-eyed brunette said mysteriously and Callista's gloomy face morphed into one similar to a curious child. Derek's eyes widened as he looked at Olivia, his irises a brilliant amber.

"You brought her?!" He whispered stridently as Olivia nodded speedily before subtly pointing to her eyes.

"Derek, eyes!" She hissed noiselessly. Derek gasped silently and closed his eyes. Kiya noticed Derek's eyes changing and she quickly grabbed Callista's petite hands, gently tugging off of her friend's lap. Olivia grinned gratefully at Kiya, who was hastily telling the blonde girl a joke as her left hand was unlocking Olivia's travel trunk. Derek opened his eyes and blinked a few swift times.

When he stopped blinking, his irises were back to their usual hazel with golden flecks colour.

Kiya opened her friend's suitcase and moved back as Olivia moved to the trunk and sorted quietly through it.

After a few moments of searching, Olivia straightened with a miniature wolf with golden fur and a white underside in her arms and closed the container with her foot.

The wolf appeared to be a toy, Callista noted mentally as Olivia set the golden canine at Callista's feet.

The little girl bent down to pet the canine when suddenly one of the wolf's ears twitched.

Callista fell back onto the red ground with shock as the animal barked quietly. Olivia smiled with amusement as Kiya chuckled.

"Callie, meet Sahara." Olivia introduced as Sahara practically pounced into Callista's arms and enthusiastically licked the little blonde's face, making Callista giggle heartily.

Kiya smiled as she moved to her own large suitcase and fumbled with the chained lock. Olivia stepped to the smaller girl and her pet and scratched Sahara behind her ear, making the wolf's bushy tail thump with pleasure.

"I like she likes you, Callie…" Derek stated the obvious as something dark shot through the room.

Kiya grimaced with embarrassment as her hands gradually closed the lid to her black chest.

Derek ducked rapidly as the speedy object sped mere inches over his head and then crashed roughly onto the bed.

Kiya put her hand over her eyes and dragged her face down as she rolled her eyes.

"VINCENT!" She admonished loudly as Derek and Olivia shook their heads simultaneously. Sahara wore an exasperated look in her tawny eyes and Callista just was confused.

On Olivia's sparkling blanket laid a dazed-looking little black bat.

"Vincent! You crazy old bat! How _many times_ do I have to tell you?! _No_ reckless flying!" The female brunette coldly lectured the tiny animal as the bat tried to regain his sanity.

"So, who are Sahara and Vincent from? Obviously they must be important to you if you take them with you when you're traveling…" Callista excitedly questioned as Olivia's joyful demeanour darkened into a cloud of solemnity. She glanced somberly at Kiya and then Derek.

"Callista," Olivia's voice sounded hollow, a morose shadow of her former happy personality.

"They're from our parents…" Kiya finished in a whisper, hugging Vincent to her body. Callista stroked Sahara's smooth fur and stopped abruptly, her brown irises still twinkling with content curiosity.

"Oh! Are they living in America?" The young student assumed happily.

Olivia wordlessly plopped down on her bed and Derek grasped her delicate hands. He stroked the soft skin as tears glittered dully in Olivia's irises, refusing to fall. Kiya morbidly stared at the wall next to her, petting Vincent's fuzzy head. Derek glanced at the light-haired first year as he played with his girlfriend's tresses. He swallowed his nervousness and slowly unhinged his mouth.

"Callista, you should be very grateful that you're one of the very lucky people who still have parents who are still surviving through this cursed war…" Derek whispered as Olivia burrowed her head into his broad shoulder, silent sobs convulsing through her petite body. His arm snaked around her small waist and he hugged her to himself securely. His thin digits tangled themselves in his lover's long strands and he pressed his cheek on top of her head as he whispered sweet nothings into her feathery mane.

Kiya inhaled sharply as she gently set Vincent down on her dark bed and quietly squatted in front of the confused student. The female brunette grinned bitterly and scratched Sahara behind the ear. Her red lips settled into a grim line as Kiya looked straight into Callista's brown irises. She dropped her hands gently on the younger girl's shoulders and opened her mouth slowly.

"Callista… Our parents are dead. They… died in a fire when we were just babies…" Kiya confessed to the little Gryffindor, who dropped Sahara and covered her gaping mouth with her hands.

"What?! How sad!" Callista whispered sincerely as she stared at the trio with teary eyes. Olivia looked up towards the girl and quickly swiped at any tears that were rolling down her pale face. She moved off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Callista and grasped the female's little hands, squeezing them lightly.

"No, Callie! Don't feel sad for us!" She reassured as she lifted Sahara off the ground and stood. She placed the wolf into Callista's arms. "Go ahead and borrow Sahara for as long as you need to! She could use someone else to protect. Go ahead…"

The older blonde grinned as Sahara's bushy tail wagged excitedly. Callista smiled brightly and hugged the golden animal closely.

"Well Callie, I think it's time for you to turn in. We all better get some sleep so we don't drag ourselves through the day tomorrow…" Olivia lectured light-heartedly as Kiya rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh no! Callie, run away! Olivia's in her professor mode!" Kiya shouted jokingly as she pretended to cower of fear. She opened the door with a flourish and grinned radiantly at the three people in the room.

Olivia smirked as she placed her hands at her hips. Derek chuckled loudly as he rose from Olivia's bed. Callista hugged Olivia and moved to the open door.

"Thank you, Olivia, Kiya and Derek!" She called out as she walked down the hallway to the First year's dormitories, Sahara bouncing happily behind her.

"No problem. Good night." Kiya said loudly as she shut the door.

"She's a sweet girl." Derek commented casually as he moved to Olivia, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Olivia smirked knowingly and giggled quietly as Derek suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, she's a very sweet girl…" She whispered and was interrupted as he tenderly pressed his lips to her's. The blonde woman moaned with obvious pleasure as her boyfriend's tongue glided sensually across her full lips, asking for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth. Their tongues dueled passionately for a few minutes, much to Kiya's amusement.

"Ahem." She coughed as Derek opened his eyes and looked at the brunette with annoyment. Kiya shook her head as her friends still were lip-locked.

"Don't you two have any shame?" She admonished light-heartedly as Derek narrowed his yellow eyes at her.

"You two are incorrigible!" She shouted teasingly as she threw up her arms.

Olivia and Derek pulled apart. Olivia licked her swollen lips and blushed darkly as she looked at Kiya. Derek lifted her chin and kissed her lips lightly. He rested his forehead against her's. Olivia gradually opened her light azure irises and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and the two smiled lovingly at each other. They hugged briefly and released each other.

"Good Night, Livi." The lanky man whispered as he moved towards the door.

"Good Night." She echoed softly and Derek disappeared into the hallway as the door closed behind him.

The blonde smiled dreamily as she eased onto her bed. Kiya sat next to her with her friend's brush trapped in her hand.

"I see what you mean." Olivia murmured and Kiya smirked as she started combing her companion's tresses.


End file.
